


Diversion

by starr_falling



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Fluff, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan needs to be <i>diverted</i> before he can do something foolish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [International Day of Slash Drabble/Comment!Fic Tree](http://spikedluv.livejournal.com/1265219.html). Originally posted [here](http://spikedluv.livejournal.com/1265219.html?thread=13959747#t13959747).

“How about a nice camel? Mine's less smelly than most and hasn't tried to bite me more than once,” Jonathan squinted up at the massive Medjai guarding the– _allegedly_ –cursed treasure. He gave every appearance of not even seeing Jonathan, let alone actually thinking about his offer. “I'd offer you my sister, but she's already married and it's a toss up which of them would kill me first.”

The guard still showed no reaction. Jonathan wondered if offering _himself_ up would elicit an actual expression, or if it would just get him skewered with the sword that all Medjai seemed to carry.

“He can’t be bribed,” Ardeth said from directly behind him. Jonathan managed to stop himself from jumping, but it was a near thing.

“Oh, is that so?” Jonathan drawled as he swung around to face his favorite Medjai. Ardeth was smiling and standing far too close for Jonathan's comfort. “And who says I was trying to bribe him? Would I do something like that?”

“Yes, I do believe you would,” Ardeth stepped even closer before pressing a palm to the small of Jonathan's back, gently leading him away from the guard.

Who still showed as much life as any of the carvings they passed!

“I am wounded that you would think that of me,” Jonathan did his best to look offended. “ _Deeply_.”

“Apologies, my friend,” Jonathan could hear the laughter in Ardeth's voice and couldn't help but return the man's smile. “I should know that you would never try something as unethical as bribery.”

Jonathan scoffed. “Too right.” They walked in silence for several minutes. “I don't suppose there's any news?”

“I am sorry Jonathan,” Ardeth said as he lead them away from the camp and into a separate part of the ruins. “There's still no word from your sister or O'Connell.”

“I didn't really expect there to be, I'm just–” Jonathan trailed off as they came to a stop, well out of sight or sound of the others.

“Worried,” Ardeth finished for him.

“Yes,” Jonathan wasn't ashamed to admit it. “I know it's a bit silly–Evy's done this before–but childbirth isn't a danger we can fight.”

“If it helps, I have faith Allah is watching over her.” Strangely, Ardeth's words _did_ make him feel better.

“Thank you,” Jonathan smiled up at the Medjai.

“Perhaps a distraction–one that doesn't end with us unleashing a curse again–is in order.” Jonathan suddenly found himself pressed between an ancient rock wall and the firm warmth of the man in front of him.

Jonathan stuttered but didn't manage to form any words before Ardeth's mouth covered his own. Ardeth's lips were firm and slightly chapped, but he kissed Jonathan so gently it stole his breath. No one had ever been so careful with Jonathan before, not even Jonathan.

“Oh,” Jonathan breathed when Ardeth pulled back. The Medjai didn't go far, pressing his forehead to Jonathan's. “That was–um–unexpected. But good!” Jonathan rushed to add. “Very good. In fact, I think I might quite like to do it again.”

“Hmm,” Ardeth practically purred. “I think that can be arranged.”

Then he kissed Jonathan again, and again, and again, until he stopped thinking at all.


End file.
